Paura di amare
by GeNesiS5
Summary: N/S
1. Chapter 1 Paura di amare

Rating : PG-13 che può cambiare in R.  
  
Paring: N/S   
  
Genere: Romance  
  
Spoiler : Qualche accenno a fatti relativi alla terza serie  
  
Autore: GeNesiS  
  
Titolo: Paura di amare.  
  
A.N Questa storia non è in alcun modo collegata a un caso, è solo un idea che mi è venuta tempo fa e sentivo il bisogno di scriverla. So che la squadra di Grissom lavora nel turno di notte, e che potrebbero esserci incongruenze temporali, ma per comodità non ne ho tenuto conto.  
  
Sara era sveglia da ormai diversi minuti e nonostante fosse nelle condizioni migliori per rilassarsi la sua testa proprio non ne voleva sapere e cosi' giaceva, in quel letto che era stato complice di serate indimenticabili, tra le braccia forti e sicure di Nick che dormiva tranquillo al suo fianco come avveniva ormai da un paio di mesi quando, cioè la loro storia si era fatta più seria, anche se nessuno al lavoro ne era a conoscenza. Sara si rigirò nel suo abbraccio facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo e poggiò il suo capo sul petto glabro del suo amante mentre con un dito disegnava lievi cerchi concentrici al di sotto dell'ombelico di lui e rimase estasiata nel sentire il dolce e ritmico battito del suo cuore e nel vedere il suo torace sollevarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo respiratorio. Ancora non riusciva a credere quanto fosse bella quella sensazione, che per lei era completamente nuova; non aveva mai pensato infatti che potesse essere così bello potersi fidare di qualcuno a tal punto da sentirsi libera di essere ciò che realmente era, da non sentire il bisogno di nascondersi dietro alle innumerevoli barriere che si era creata per non lasciare intravedere a nessuno le sue emozioni, i suoi veri sentimenti in modo da non venire ferita, ma quelle barriere che le davano un aspetto forte, troppo forte, insensibile e freddo non dovevano essere erette quando era con Nick, con lui non ce ne era bisogno, perché lei sapeva che non le avrebbe fatto del male, ma allora perché non riusciva a dire quella cosa?  
  
Completamente immersa nei suoi pensieri non si accorse che Nick, ormai sveglio la stava osservando, finche non senti la sua mano sistemarle una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio e poi posizionarsi sulla sua guancia e strofinarla dolcemente con il pollice…  
  
"Ehi" - disse lui ora passando il dito sulle sue soffici labbra  
  
"Ehi,… mi dispiace non volevo svegliarti" - rispose Sara baciando il dito che ancora accarezzava le sue labbra per poi passare a baciarlo appena sotto il collo nella cavità della spalla mentre si girava nuovamente tra le sue braccia in modo che i loro visi si potessero guardare.  
  
"Non mi hai svegliato" disse lui incatenando il suo sguardo con quello di lei "e che …avevo voglia di un po' di coccole" aggiunse bisbigliandole l'ultima parte nell'orecchio mentre la sua mano scorreva su e giù per la schiena nuda di Sara che chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di controllare il suo respiro che si stava facendo più affannoso.  
  
"Ti amo Sara" disse Nick baciandole il collo.  
  
"Che c'è Sar, c'è qualcosa che ti turba?" chiese lui gentilmente non smettendo di accarezzarle la schiena.  
  
Lei non rispose, deglutì faticosamente sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi, poi li apri, lentamente, incontrò lo sguardo di Nick e con un espressione di scusa distolse velocemente lo sguardo e si liberò del suo abbraccio andando a raggomitolarsi dall'altro lato del letto lasciandolo con un espressione confusa e preoccupata.  
  
"Ehi" disse lui avvicinandosi e passandole una mano tra i capelli sfiorando delicatamente tutti i lineamenti del suo viso prima di poggiare un bacio sulla sua spalla mentre con un braccio le cingeva la vita e la stringeva a se per rassicurarla che andava tutto bene, che lui era li, al suo fianco.  
  
"Mi dispiace Sar, se ho fatto qualcosa, io…io non volevo…" - "Non è colpa tua Nick,….sono io che non vado, è colpa mia" disse Sara mentre una lacrima le solcava il viso. Un ancora più confuso Nick che non riusciva a capire di cosa lei stesse parlando, le asciugò prontamente il volto -"Shh,… va tutto bene Sara, va tutto bene" - "No, non va bene per niente Nick!" disse Sara con le lacrime che ora scendevano copiosamente e accompagnate dai singhiozzi, "Non va bene per niente" ripeté ancora…  
  
"Ma cosa, cosa non va bene? ti prego parlami Sara…io non sopporto vederti cosi" disse Nick ora visibilmente preoccupato..  
  
"Io….., Nick , io non ti merito" rispose lei chiudendosi in posizione fetale, " Cosa? Sara che stai dicendo? Tu sei perfetta, credimi,…. io ti amo Sara, ti amo da morire" disse Nick sprofondando il volto nel collo di Sara e stringendola disperatamente a se riuscendo a trattenere a stento le sue stesse lacrime. - "Ma io non ci riesco Nick" disse Sara con un tono talmente basso che lui a stento riuscì a percepire…  
  
"Che cosa Sara, che cosa non riesci a fare?"   
  
"Io non riesco ad amarti…." a quelle parole tutte le lacrime che Nick aveva disperatamente cercato di combattere cominciarono a scendere sul suo viso - "No..no non è vero Sara, sei tu che mi hai fatto cambiare, sei tu che mi hai fatto capire cosa significhi amare…" - "E allora perchè PERCHE' io non ci riesco Nick,….. perché non riesco a dirti che ti amo, è credimi Nick, lo vorrei…, lo vorrei davvero,…. con tutte le mie forze" - "No, no Sara, solo perché non riesci ancora a dirlo non significa che tu non sappia amare, e credimi non ho bisogno di quello per sapere quello che provi per me, me lo dimostri in tanti altri modi amore mio, in tanti altri modi" e rimasero cosi, abbracciati per diversi minuti, in silenzio, fu Sara la prima a parlare "Perché non fai come gli altri Nick, perché non mi costringi a dirlo?" chiese Sara tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla parete di fronte a lei illuminata da una roca luce che penetrava dalla finestra.  
  
"Te lo ho detto Sara, non ne ho bisogno e so che quando ti sentirai pronta allora lo dirai e credimi, ne sarà valsa la pena" rispose Nick non allentando neanche per un istante la forte presa che aveva su Sara; solo quando la senti voltarsi allentò la morsa che aveva stretto mosso dalla paura di poterla perdere…  
  
Ora i loro volti erano di nuovo di fronte e i loro occhi dicevano più di mille parole, senza rompere il confortante silenzio che si era creato, eliminarono lo spazio che li separava e si unirono in un caldo abbraccio.  
  
"Grazie" bisbigliò Sara mentre la sua testa sprofondava sul suo torace, Nick non disse niente, ma le baciò la fronte stringendola ancora più a se e cosi si addormentarono, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 Night off

Capitolo2  
  
Dopo quella sera nessuno dei due tornò sul argomento, non ce ne era bisogno, tutto quello che dovevano sapere era stato detto, tutto il resto era superfluo e a loro non interessava; Sara aveva accettato e capito la spiegazione di Nick sul perché lui non la forzasse a dire che lo amava e lei aveva smesso di chiedersi il perché del suo blocco. Nick d'altra parte continuava a fare ciò che aveva sempre fatto, l'amava, l'amava incondizionatamente e con tutto se stesso non aspettandosi niente in cambio…  
  
Quella notte il turno era piuttosto strano, come del resto l'intera Las Vegas, di solito le uniche luci che dominavano la città erano quelle dei casinò e dei locali che riempivano la Strip, l'aria che si respirava era quella all'insegna del divertimento e della pazzia nella città del peccato, la città che non dorme mai, ma non quella sera, tutto sembrava stranamente tranquillo troppo tranquillo e la cosa non passò inosservata ai CSI che non ricevettero chiamate; il turno di notte era cominciato ormai da diverse ore e la squadra, con a capo Gil Grissom era tutta nella sala pausa a cercare di intrattenersi come al meglio poteva, perfino Greg Sanders il topo di laboratorio non aveva niente su cui lavorare e così mentre giocava a carte con Warrick, Nick e Sara non perdeva l'occasione per cercare di far colpo su quest'ultima che, a suo parere, negli ultimi tempi non sembrava rispondere come avveniva precedentemente - * che stesse uscendo con qualcuno?* Si chiese Greg  
  
*Beh, dopo la storia con Hank non mi sembra che abbia più visto nessuno* continuava a chiedersi il giovane tecnico di laboratorio - *Deve essere una mia impressione, se Sara si vedesse con qualcuno si saprebbe giusto?* concluse Greg notando che il suo capo Grissom si era alzato dalla sedia che stava occupando mentre finiva il suo "cruciverba da genio" e disse : " Ok ragazzi, dal momento che sembra non ci siano casi per oggi e visto che abbiamo finito tutto il lavoro d'ufficio direi che possiamo andarcene a casa e cercare di recuperare i doppi turni di straordinario che abbiamo tutti fatto ultimamente"  
  
"Gil, da quando ti sei messo a dire cose divertenti?" chiese Catherine Willows alzando il naso dalla rivista di Glamour che era stata la sua unica attenzione dall'inizio del turno.  
  
"Da quando ho scoperto che nella vita dovevo ancora fare tante cose" rispose Grissom evitando di scendere troppo in particolari e rivelare la sua relazione ormai collaudata, dal momento che andava avanti da diversi mesi con Lady Heather…  
  
"Ma tu chi sei e che cosa hai fatto al mio capo?" disse Warrick   
  
"Tanto lo so Grissom, c'è di mezzo una donna,… eh? …Ti fanno perdere completamente la testa" si intromise Nick prima di ricevere un pizzicotto sulla gamba da parte di Sara che però nessuno vide e poi lei aggiunse "Scommetto che stavi per dire: 'La pazienza è la virtù dei forti!'" ….  
  
"No Sara, veramente stavo per dire: ' Non sono affari tuoi Nicky'" rispose Grissom lanciando un occhiata al giovane CSI,  
  
"Ci vediamo ragazzi, e mi raccomando ricordatevi che siamo tutti in chiamata nel caso succedesse qualche cosa…"- e cosi dicendo uscì dalla stanza lasciando gli altri cinque sorpresi del suo improvviso cambio di atteggiamento.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3 Fragole, gelatoe panna!

Capitolo 3  
  
Dopo aver raccolto le loro cose e salutato gli altri, Nick e Sara si diressero nel parcheggio per raggiungere le loro macchine, ognuno si diresse verso la propria per non destare sospetti sulla loro relazione, che ancora era un segreto e ancora tale doveva restare; appena salito in macchina Nick prese il suo cellulare e compose velocemente il numero del portatile di Sara…  
  
Il telefono di Sara non finì neanche il primo squillo che subito lei iniziò la conversazione accettando la chiamata…  
  
"Ehi sexy" disse Nick dall'altro lato del parcheggio  
  
"Mmmh vedo che stasera sei in vena Stokes" disse Sara mentre un sorrisino di approvazione prendeva posto sulle sue labbra…  
  
"Non sai quanto…" rispose lui visibilmente eccitato dal fatto che avrebbero passato la serata insieme.  
  
"Beh, continua cosi e mi sa che a casa non ci arriviamo….a proposito, casa mia o casa tua?" chiese Sara  
  
"Se non ti dispiace preferirei andare da me Sar, è un problema?"   
  
"No, certo che no, allora ci vediamo la ok?"  
  
"Si, ciao amore"  
  
"Ciao Nick"  
  
Quando Sara arrivò nel vialetto della casa di Nick notò che la sua auto era già li ma lui era ancora in macchina, parcheggiato il suo stesso veicolo uscì e si diresse verso l'ingresso mentre Nick velocemente la raggiungeva; appena varcò la soglia Sara si diresse verso il mobiletto accanto all'ingresso per riporvi chiavi e borsetta, ma all'improvviso un paio di forti e muscolose braccia la strinsero da dietro; era Nick che era già passato all'attacco… Mantenendo sempre la sua presa Nick cominciò a muovere le sue mani sul corpo di Sara mentre le sue labbra coprivano ogni centimetro del suo collo, per proseguire poi verso l'orecchio, Nick morse il lobo di Sara ricoprendolo poi di baci e soffici carezze con la punta della sua lingua, Sara cominciò a dirigersi verso il divano mentre Nick continuava la sua "manipolazione"…  
  
"Dio Nick, mi fai impazzire…" disse Sara con tono di approvazione  
  
"Si? Aspetta di vedere cosa ho in mente…" disse lui voltando Sara verso di se e catturando le sue labbra con le proprie dando il via ad un bacio profondo e passionale mentre le loro lingue iniziavano una danza sensuale…  
  
Quando il bisogno di aria si fece troppo forte entrambi si staccarono, mentre le loro mani continuavano la loro esplorazione di quei corpi che ormai conoscevano a memoria, ma che non erano stanchi di accarezzare sempre come se fosse la prima volta…  
  
"Allora Stokes, che cos'hai in mente?" chiese Sara con il fiato corto  
  
"Hai presente stamattina, quando sono stato al supermercato?" disse lui con il suo solito sorrisino sulle labbra, quando lei annuì lui continuò…  
  
"Se ti dico gelato e fragole, a te cosa viene in mente?" le bisbigliò nell'orecchio facendola letteralmente tremare sulle ginocchia…  
  
"Dio quanto ti adoro Nick…" disse lei facendo scivolare le braccia intorno al collo per avvicinarlo a se, mentre le braccia di lui erano sempre attorno alla sua vita…  
  
"Lo so che mi adori…e se ti dico che ho preso anche la panna?" disse lui riprendendo a baciarle il collo mentre lei si lasiò sfuggire un lamento di approvazione... poi salendo su, sempre più su fino alle sue labbra, mentre le sue mani lavoravano sui bottoni della camicetta che Sara aveva deciso di indossare stasera…  
  
Lei non perdeva certo tempo, con una mano aveva già eluso la sua cintura di Nick, mentre con l'altra cercava, senza troppi risultati di liberarlo dalla maglietta; notando i suoi sforzi Nick interrompette per un attimo il lavoro sulla camicia di Sara per aiutarla con la propria maglietta, appena fu a torso nudo Nick riprese la via verso quei dannati bottoni mentre lei, stava già lavorando sulla sua lampo…  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4 Lo specchio dell'anima

Capitolo 4  
  
Era fermo davanti a casa sua da ormai diversi minuti, e non è che fosse la prima volta che andava da lei, ma adesso si sentiva nervoso, molto nervoso…  
  
Lui e Heather si vedevano ormai da diversi mesi e tutte le volte era sempre stato lui a cercarla; lei gli aveva detto che se avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei avrebbe saputo dove trovarla, ma non gli fece pressioni… "Metti il tempo al tuo servizio" gli aveva detto una volta e lui stava proprio facendo questo, si prendeva il tempo che gli occorreva, si prendeva il tempo necessario per abituarsi a questa nuova situazione e primo fra tutti era stato lui a stupirsene, non si era mai comportato in quel modo con una donna prima d'ora; non aveva mai ammesso e soprattutto non aveva mai fatto capire a nessuna quanto lui potesse averne bisogno; a dir il vero non aveva mai provato questo bisogno, una sensazione completamente nuova per lui, e la cosa lo metteva in imbarazzo e lo spaventava, lo spaventava a morte perché sapeva che con Heather sarebbe stato vulnerabile…  
  
Stava ancora pensando a quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare quando si rese conto che il suo dito aveva già premuto il campanello al recapito di Heather e pochi secondi dopo la porta si aprì rivelandola nel suo solito ed elegante aspetto…  
  
"Signor Grissom, che piacere, a cosa devo la tua visita?" chiese lei rimanendo sulla via dell'ingresso…  
  
-"Mi chiami signor Grissom ma mi dai del tu…?" chiese lui incuriosito e piegando la testa di lato e inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia come era solito fare quando qualcuno stuzzicava la sua curiosità.  
  
"Sai penso che la nostra conoscenza sia abbastanza approfondita da eliminare le formalità del 'LEI' e mi piace chiamarti signor Grissom, perché tutte le volte che me lo senti dire hai quell'espressione…" rispose lei incontrando gli occhi di Grissom in segno di sfida…-"Ma rispondi alla mia domanda, non dovresti essere al lavoro? In fondo è quasi l'una del mattino.." disse bagnandosi il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua…  
  
"Si, infatti , ma anche Batman ogni tanto non lavora la notte…" disse lui…  
  
"Coraggio signor Grissom, dimmi quello che stai realmente pensando adesso"  
  
"E tu come fai a sapere che sto pensando a qualcosa?"  
  
Lei si avvicinò lentamente all'orecchio di lui e vi bisbigliò  
  
"Me lo dicono i tuoi occhi Gil…. E sai quello che si dice, …'Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima'"   
  
"Vuoi sapere quello che penso adesso?...Ho bisogno di te Heather, ho tremendamente bisogno di stare con te stasera…" disse riuscendo finalmente ad dire quello che, fino ad un attimo prima non riusciva ad ammettere con se stesso e cercando contemporaneamente un qualsiasi segno di approvazione da parte di lei, e lo trovò; lo trovò nei suoi occhi, lo specchio della sua anima e sapeva di non aver bisogno di nient'altro…  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5 Passioni

Capitolo 5  
  
***ATTENZIONE QUESTO CAPITOLO CONTIENE CONTENUTI ESPLICITI E RAPPRESENTAZIONE GRAFICA DI RAPPORTI SESSUALI PER CUI SE SIETE MINORENNI O NON SIETE INTERESSATI A QUESTO GENERE DI CONTENUTI NON LEGGETE….****   
  
Si svegliò diverse ore dopo con una strana sensazione addosso, faceva buio, troppo buio nella stanza per poter capire da che cosa dipendesse; quando finalmente riuscì ad accendere la piccola abajure sul comodino si rese conto che quella "cosa" come l'aveva chiamata, altri non era che il corpo di Nick con la sua solita e dolce espressione da bambino ancora più accentuata, se mai fosse possibile, dai lineamenti ora rilassati dal sonno.   
  
La testa di Nick era appoggiata sulla spalla di Sara, il suo braccio sinistro infilato sotto il suo cuscino e quello destro le avvolgeva la vita; un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Sara al ricordo della meravigliosa serata che avevano passato, avevano fatto l'amore per tutta la notte, schiavi della loro passione, amandosi completamente e senza inibizioni, fino a quando, con le prime luci del mattino e ormai allo stremo delle loro forze si erano addormentati cosi come si erano svegliati, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra con le loro gambe ancora intrecciate per non spezzare l'intimo legame che avevano creato.  
  
Avvolta dalla carica ancora viva nel ricordo di quei dolci e appassionati momenti Sara sentì qualcosa di umido bagnarle le labbra…  
  
" Buon giorno amore, dormito bene?" sussurrò Nick con le labbra ancora su quelle di Sara.  
  
"Buon giorno Nicky e si ho dormito splendidamente" fu la sua risposta mentre con una mano giocherellava con i suoi corti capelli.  
  
Nick mosse le labbra sulla guancia di Sara per poi tornare a una delle sue parti preferite, il collo…  
  
"Ehi, perché stai sorridendo..?" domandò Sara  
  
Nick fece schioccare la lingua mentre sul volto appariva il suo ormai noto sorriso killer " Sai di panna e fragole Sar…" disse lui non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina…  
  
" La panna è stata una tua idea caro signor Stokes…" rispose dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla…  
  
" Ehi, non fraintendermi Sara, con la panna e il resto è stato fantastico ieri sera e… sorrido perché baciandoti e sentendo che ce l'hai ancora addosso mi ha fatto tornare in mente tutto…" finì la frase catturando le labbra di lei con le sue in un caldo e appassionato bacio che ben presto divenne affamato e irrazionale cosi come le loro mani che viaggiavano su e giù per i loro corpi ancora non sazi e desiderosi di assaporare ancora una volta tutta l'essenza del loro amore persi nell'intensità del vortice della passione…  
  
"Fai l'amore con me Nick"   
  
"Sempre e per sempre Sar" rispose portando le gambe di Sara al suo petto per permettergli di avere maggior accesso e penetrandola con una spinta decisa cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei; prima lentamente e cercando maggior profondità e poi, incoraggiato dai suoi gemiti, più forte e velocemente a seconda di quello che lei gli chiedeva…  
  
Le mani di Sara scorrevano velocemente su e giù per la muscolosa schiena di Nick e il suo corpo si inarcava in perfetta sincronia con i perfetti e decisi movimenti del suo amante per eliminare ogni distanza e ottenere il maggior contatto possibile tra i loro corpi, mentre Nick, con una mano massaggiava i seni turgidi di Sara coprendoli occasionalmente anche con la propria bocca e succhiandoli lievemente per poi massaggiarli con la punta della sua lingua; mentre l'altra mano scorreva lungo tutto il suo soffice e caldo corpo…  
  
"Non fermarti Nick, non fermarti…. Oddio….." mugugnò Sara attraversata da brividi di piacere  
  
"Ti amo Sara….ti amo da morire….ahhh…dio, sei cosi….ahh"  
  
"Più forte Nick, più veloce…….ti prego" lo pregò lei vicina al culmine..  
  
Nick intrecciò la sua mano sinistra con quella destra di Sara e cominciò a muoversi più forte e più velocemente sprofondando la sua faccia nel collo di Sara e riempiendo ogni parte che riusciva a raggiungere con una tempesta di baci…  
  
Sentendosi ormai sull'orlo di esplodere Nick portò una mano alla parte più intima di Sara e cominciò a strofinale il clitoride con il pollice volendo cavalcare le calde e estasianti onde del piacere insieme…  
  
"Sto per venire Sar…veni con me amore…" disse non riuscendo più a controllarsi  
  
"Ahh ……ti amo Nick, …….ti amo da morire" urlò Sara cadendo nell'oblio del piacere; a Nick non servì altro e rilasciò anche l'ultimo controllo esplodendo dentro di lei e insieme cavalcarono le possenti e devastanti onde dei loro orgasmi….  
  
Ancora senza fiato Nick sollevò leggermente la testa e incontò il volto di Sara che ancora mostrava i segni della loro "attività"…  
  
" Lo hai detto Sara…. hai detto che mi ami" disse affannosamente e coprendo con una mano la guancia di Sara  
  
" Si Nicky, ti amo …ti amo da morire e non ho più paura di ammetterlo" rispose Sara sorridendo  
  
"Oh Sara, non sai quanto mi rende felice sapere che non hai più paura" disse lui baciandola sulle labbra e dopo aver rotolato sulla sua schiena e portato Sara sopra di se la avvolse in un grande abbraccio e rimasero cosi, a dichiararsi il loro amore…  
  
"E' merito tuo Nick, è grazie a te che ho scoperto di essere capace di amare…grazie"   
  
"Non sono stato io Sara, hai fatto tutto da sola, avevi solo bisogno di tempo…e ne è valsa la pena, come ti avevo detto quella sera…"  
  
"Allora grazie, grazie per avermi aspettato amore mio ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per ricompensarti…" disse lei accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia…  
  
"So che lo farai Sar, so che lo farai" …  
  
E in pochi minuti entrambi piombarono in un sonno profondo…  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6 Se puoi sognarlo puoi farlo

Charter 6  
  
La serata era stata perfetta, degna di ogni più sperata previsione e d'altronde non poteva essere altrimenti, in fondo lui era li per questo, per una serata perfetta.. O forse no? No, sapeva bene che non era questo che lo aveva spinto ad andare da lei quella sera, sapeva bene che c'era dell'altro, ma quello che non sapeva e lo tormentava era il fatto di non riuscire a capire se fosse stato davvero pronto, se fosse stato pronto ad accettarlo..  
  
"Se puoi sognarlo puoi farlo."  
  
Al suono della sua voce Grissom sollevò la testa in direzione di Heather che era seduta accanto a lui di fronte ad un caldo e scoppiettante caminetto in una delle sale della grande residenza che lei chiamava " il suo regno".  
  
"Scusa dicevi?" chiese lui in qualche modo imbarazzato per l'essere stato colto distratto.  
  
"Non lo ho detto io signor Grissom, lo ha detto Walt Disney"  
  
"Vuoi dire quello dei cartoni animati?" chiese Gil conoscendo i suoi limiti in materia.  
  
"Proprio lui, il papà di topolino e il realizzatore dei sogni."  
  
"Tu mi stupisci sempre di più Heather, riesci sempre a dire le cose difficili sottoforma di.non so neanche come chiamarlo."  
  
"Scherzando si può dire tutto,anche la verità.." continuò lei  
  
"Topolino?"  
  
"No, Freud, ma vedo che hai appreso la nozione.." Disse lei riferendosi al fatto di scherzare e sorridendo al suo tentativo.  
  
"Beh, se comincio a scherzare, magari poi finisco col dire la verità."  
  
"O ad ammetterla...quando scoprirò chi sono sarò finalmente libero."  
  
"Qui sono più preparato che non sui cartoni animati.Ralph Waldo Emerson" rispose lui con un sorriso di soddisfazione.  
  
"Allora dovrebbe essere più facile lasciarti andare, ammettere ciò che vuoi realmente, o se preferisci ciò che sei realmente.." bisbigliò Heather prima di prendere il calice di vino e bagnarsi le labbra.  
  
"Già, i piaceri semplici sono l'ultimo rifugio della gente complicata.." ammise Grissom sospirando e prendendo a sua volta il calice col vino.  
  
"Ma soltanto i grandi uomini possono avere grandi difetti."  
  
"E l'amore è un difetto?"  
  
"Non devi vederlo come una cosa negativa Gil." disse lei avvicinandosi e prendendo una delle sue mani nella propria..  
  
"L'amore è un castigo: siamo puniti per non aver saputo restare soli.Margherite Yourcendar" replicò Grissom incatenando i suoi occhi con quelli di Heather per ottenere una risposta.  
  
"Non nasconderti dietro le paure di altri Gil, vivi a pieno le tue emozioni, non avere paura di incontrare le cose vere della vita." insistette Heather.  
  
Grissom sospirò profondamente e poi disse "E le cose vere della vita non si studiano, ne si imparano, ma .." - "Si incontrano.Oscar Wilde" finì lei la frase per lui...  
  
"Ma se quando le incontri non le guardi in faccia, allora non saprai mai di averle incontrate.." aggiunse lei quasi sospirando.  
  
"Freud?"  
  
"No, Lady Heather." disse lei avvicinandosi lentamente a lui e unendo le loro labbra in un casto ma potentissimo bacio..  
  
"Lo sai, potrei anche abituarmici a tutto questo." le disse quando si separarono  
  
"L'abitudine rende sopportabili anche le cose più spaventose."  
  
"Esopo..ma io intendevo tutto Heather, non solo ..questo.." balbettò Grissom ridendosi al loro precedente bacio. "Voglio dire, questa serata, tu , io, il vino, il camino, tutti questi aforismi.il bacio e.."  
  
"E cosa Gil?"  
  
"E." riprovò lui  
  
"Io posso indicarti la via, la porta la devi aprire tu."  
  
"Ancora Lady Heather?"  
  
"No.Matrix..coraggio Gil non avere paura."  
  
"Non posso, non ci riesco è come se poi."  
  
"Come se perdessi il controllo?"  
  
"Si, esatto, perderei il controllo sulla mia vita.insomma, non sarei più quello che sono stato in tutti questi anni .io."  
  
"Prima di amare non ho mai vissuto pienamente."  
  
"Emily Dickinson.. Ma se io non ci riuscissi?... Se non ne fossi capace?" chiese lui. e Heather si rese conto in quel momento di quanta tenerezza potessero fare quegli occhi quando celavano paura e insicurezza.  
  
"L'amore è un erba spontanea Gil, non una pianta da giardino." disse lei nel tentativo di fargli capire che non c'era un unico modo di amare, che non esistono regole nel gioco dell'amore, l'unica cosa logica è seguire il proprio istinto, lasciarsi trasportare ed essere liberi..  
  
"La verità può colpirti in qualsiasi momento e aprirti gli occhi."  
  
"Questa non l'ho mai sentita.di chi è? Un poeta anonimo?" chiese Heather.  
  
"No.Gil Grissom...ti ho sempre amata Heather, ma sono sempre stato troppo vigliacco per ammetterlo.."  
  
"Non è mai troppo tardi per rimediare Gil, mai."  
  
Quella sera Grissom riusì a raggiungere il suo traguardo più importante, non era tanto ammettere di essersi innamorato, ma piuttosto aver dimostrato a se stesso che anche lui, Gil Grissom era un uomo libero, libero di fare ciò che voleva, ciò che sognava...perchè se puoi sognarlo puoi farlo..  
  
TBC 


End file.
